Together At Peace
by motown lady
Summary: This is for fans of the TV series, "Major Dad." In the second season episode titled, "Together." Major John D. MacGillis wants to adopt his three stepdaughters, Elizabeth, Robin and Casey Cooper. His wife, Polly Cooper MacGillis and the two younger Coopers are warm to the idea, but Elizabeth is reluctant. Can this new blended family work it out?
1. Chapter 1

Together At Peace

Chapter 1

Major John D. MacGillis shook his head as he watched his oldest stepdaughter, Elizabeth Cooper go into the house angrily.

He said to the private that was going to change the oil in the family's car, "Tommy, I think you should leave now. I thank you for wanting to help with the car but as I've said, you know the rules. We'll keep this between ourselves, son. "

The private nodded and said getting up from the porch steps. "Yes, sir. I'll see you later. "

As he left Polly came out and said, "What happened to Elizabeth? She's in a mood and she won't talk to me. She went upstairs. "

John sighed looking at his wife. "Aw, hell, Poll! She got mad because I wouldn't let Tommy change the oil on the car! Being military, it would look like personal servitude." At her confused expression he added, "I'm a major, he's a private-like I ordered him to do it. Understand? "

Polly Cooper MacGillis looked at her husband incredulously and said shaking her head. "Geez, John. Can't the military take a backseat once in a while?! He was obviously just being nice and wanted to save Elizabeth some money! You could've let it slide this one time-. "

John said, "And be brought up on insubordinate charges? No thank you, ma'am! I've seen too many times in my career where people let one rule slide and pay the ultimate price for it. I'm sorry, but that's how the military is. "

Polly said quietly, "Well, I happen to disagree with you, John. Right now, I'm going to see Elizabeth and try to calm her down and make her see that you do understand the situation but that there are rules that frankly make no sense but that we have to abide by while you're still in the Marines. "

Sighing, she went into the house and went upstairs. Knocking on Elizabeth's door she said, "Elizabeth? Honey, can we talk? " Getting no answer, she went downstairs and found Robin and Casey in the kitchen with the family photos.

She said to Robin, "Where's your sister? "

Robin gave her a funny look looking at Casey. "Right here, Mom. Are you okay? "

Polly sighed, "I meant Elizabeth. Where is she? "

Robin said, "She was outside and then went up to her room. What's wrong? "

Polly said, "Well, maybe she just went for a walk..."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth went to the Camp Hollister office and found Gunny. "Have you seen Lt. Holowachuk, Gunny? "

Gunny noticed the purse and overnight bag but didn't comment. She said simply, "He's in the office working on some reports. Can I help you? "

Elizabeth said tiredly, "No thanks. I'm just gonna go say hi. Thanks. "

Gunny watched her leave and had a funny feeling the girl was planning to go somewhere, but why with an overnight bag and why did she really want to see the Lieutenant?

Elizabeth came into the office where Lt. Eugene Holowachuk was working. He stopped when he saw her. "Hi. If you're looking for the Major, he's-."

Elizabeth shook her head disgustedly. "Uh, no! Definitely not! You can help me though. I need a ride to the airport. I'm going home. I've had enough of this military crap!"

Eugene was puzzled. "Uh, Elizabeth, you are home. Your house is-."

Elizabeth yelled, "I mean, home! To my dad! "

Eugene shook his head in confusion. "Sorry. I thought your dad was-? "

Elizabeth groaned! "Oh forget it, Eugene! I'll get to the airport somehow! If my mom asks where I am, tell her I'm spending the night at a friend's. That I just needed some space. She'll know the reason! "

Elizabeth slammed out and Eugene thought for a moment. He was stuck. If he helped Elizabeth, the Major would have his head on a platter! But if he didn't and something happened to her, he'd have her mom on his case!

Eugene got his keys and ran out the door yelling, "Elizabeth, wait! "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Together At Peace

Chapter 2

Lt. Eugene Holowachuk decided to talk to Elizabeth Cooper to see if he couldn't change her mind about leaving. It was crystal clear she was mad at Major MacGillis for some reason but it couldn't be that bad!

He said, "Wait. Why do you want to leave? What's wrong? "

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Because the Major wants to adopt us girls and I already had a father! It would be like giving him up and I'm not going to do that!"

Eugene nodded and then said, "Here are my keys. Please, go to my car and wait for me. I've gotta get some stuff."

Elizabeth looked at him warily, "You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you? "

Eugene shook his head. "No, but I can't leave the base without making it look like I went AWOL. I'll just let Gunny know that it's a family thing, okay? My family? "

Elizabeth nodded and went to the car and got in thinking about her dad and her current situation and said looking up, "Dad, I can't do this! I've tried for Mom and the girls but I just hate it here! This military bozo came in about a year ago and took Mom away from what we had and what we knew! I'm coming home, Dad! Maybe the people that bought our house would let me stay there or I'll stay with one of my friends, but Oceanside is my home! "

Eugene came back and Elizabeth wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. She said, "You got permission to leave?"

Eugene shook his head. "No. I still would have to go through procedure. Through the General, but Elizabeth I think Gunny knows what's going on-or she thinks she knows. Anyway, she told me to tell you that running away isn't the answer if that's your plan. I got an idea. Why don't we go get a pizza and talk some more? "

Elizabeth shook her head steaming inside! She was gonna go back somehow! She straightened suddenly and said nodding, "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

Eugene pulled into the pizza place and got out and when they got in Elizabeth said, "Hey, I'm gonna go to the restroom. Anything you get for us is fine- beer too if you want? "

Eugene smirked. "Nice try. A pie and two sodas. I'll be at a table in the back. "

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Worth a shot. "

Eugene watched her go to the restroom and then went up to the counter to order. He got the food a few minutes later and went to the table.

While he waited he looked at the menu and saw a pizza with capers? Making a face he shook his head. Then he looked at his watch. It shouldn't take a girl this long. He went up to the counter and asked if one of the employees could check the ladies restroom because a friend was supposed to be in there and he was worried.

A few moments later, the woman employee came out and said, "No one's in there. Sorry. "

Eugene sighed. Damn! What was he going to do now? If he took off the MP's would be called out for him. But this is Major MacGillis' stepdaughter! If he didn't try to find her...

Quickly, he got on the pay phone. "Gunny, I got a problem..."

So, Eugene and Gunny went to the MacGillis home and talked to Polly and John telling them about Elizabeth. They were stunned and John said, "What did she say exactly, Lieutenant?! "

Eugene said, "She said she wanted to go home to her dad! I -I didn't know she would pull this, Major! She thinks no one gets how she's feeling. I'm sorry. I was trying to talk her out of running."

Polly said nodding, "It's all right Eugene. We don't blame you. Do we, John? "

John got on the phone with the General explaining the circumstances and he was granted leave. He then got off the phone and said, "Gunny, would you and the Lieutenant look out for Robin and Casey while we're gone? "

Gunny nodded. "Yes sir. We won't let you down. Good luck. "

He and Polly then got their bags packed and headed out checking train stations and the bus stations and the airport.

They got to the last bus station in town and Polly said, " She can't have gone far, John. I don't think she had enough money. "

John said, "Check your wallet just to be sure, hon. "

Polly looked inside her wallet and sure enough, there was a twenty missing. "Damn! She's never stolen from me before-! "

John shook his head saying, "Well, nothing's been as important to her 'til now. I mean, look. Her mom marries a total stranger the year after her dad passes. It's gotta be hurting her even though she was acting like everything was hunky dory-."

Polly looked at him strangely. "Hunky dory? "

John sighed. "Gotta stop listening to the other marines at chow time. "

Polly said, "John, maybe I should just fly to Oceanside and talk to her and bring her home. It's because of me she took off-."

But John shook his head. "No, honey. Ever since I brought up the adoption, she's been distant around me. I think I should go get her. "

Polly sighed. " I want us to both go but maybe you're right."

John said finally. "Okay, we both go but you stay at the hotel. She's probably heading for the cemetery when she gets there right? "

Polly swallowed hard and nodded saying, "I'm so sorry, John. She isn't being fair to you at all! I swear when I see her I'm gonna-. "

John held her and said quietly, "You're gonna hug her and tell her you're glad she's safe. Then we'll lower the boom on her, right? After she and I have our little pow-wow that is. Let's get to the airport. Then maybe by tomorrow, we can all be back here together..."

They got back to the car and headed for Dulles. John decided to keep this low-key within the family and take a domestic flight since it wasn't a military emergency.

He looked at Polly while he drove and wondered if she regretted marrying him at all.

Polly shook her head as they drove on the interstate towards the airport thinking about Elizabeth and Sandy, her late husband. She thought to herself, "Please, Sandy. Keep our little girl safe..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Together At Peace

Chapter 3

Major John D. MacGillis and his wife Polly had flown to Oceanside, CA in search of Elizabeth Cooper who had run away from their Virginia home.

Polly said as they got their luggage, "John, she probably won't be here before tomorrow even if she did take money from not only me but other people. And I'm not saying she did. She's never stolen anything before. "

John sighed and said, "Polly, why don't you find a pay phone and call around to our former neighbors? Chances are she's gonna bunk with one of them by telling them that we gave permission for her to visit. I'm gonna go get us a car rental. "

Polly nodded and went to a nearby phone. Dialing the next door neighbor, she waited and the person answered. She said, "Hi. It's Polly Cooper, eh, MacGillis. How are you? "

Listening for a few minutes she then said, "Uh, listen. I'm in town with John and we're trying to track down Elizabeth. She hasn't called you by any chance has she? "

Polly shook her head. No. Great. "Uh, no. No, look. If she does contact you or any of the neighbors, I'll need you to call me at the Oceanside Inn. That's where John and I will be. See, we don't want to spook her. She ran away and we're trying to find her to bring her home. "

The neighbor asked what the trouble was and Polly said with tears in her eyes, "Well, John wants to adopt the girls but Elizabeth... anyway, we want her to want to come home. "

After listening a few more minutes she nodded. "Th-Thank you. I'd appreciate it. Bye. "

She hung up and wiped tears from her eyes as John came over to her and touched her shoulder. "You all right, hon? Has anyone heard from her yet? "

Polly sniffed as he gave her a handkerchief. "Thanks. No, no one has heard a thing but they'll let us know. I told the neighbor we'd be at the Oceanside Inn. "

John kissed her temple and said softly, "Let's go then. "

They got to the inn and got a room and John looked at the time. "I know it's early for dinner but do you want anything to eat? "

Polly was frustrated now and threw her purse on the bed! "No, John! I wanna know why she decided to run off like this! My God, she wasn't being threatened in any way! You just want to adopt her and her sisters! What the hell is wrong with that?! "

She sat down on the edge of the bed in tears! John knelt down in front of her and said, "Sweetheart, I'm the threat. "

Polly gulped and said, " How can you be? You've been good to those girls the whole time! Okay, we've had to adjust to each other's way of life, but-!"

John patted her hand. "Honey, I adopt those girls and the last tie to their dad is gone! Now, Robin and Casey are okay with it because they've more or less accepted that Sandy is gone. I don't think Elizabeth has accepted it entirely. Especially since I bulldozed my way into your lives-!"

Polly shook her head and said, "Oh John, stop! You didn't force me into anything! I did talk to the girls. You saw their list of questions. Anyway, their opinion matters to both of us doesn't it? "

John shook his head saying, "Yeah, but maybe I oughta rethink this adoption stuff. Let Elizabeth get used to the idea first. "

Polly sighed and said, "Let me call home and see how the other girls are. "

She dialed and Gunny answered, "MacGillis residence. Can I help you? "

Polly swallowed, "Hi, Gunny. It's Polly. Are Robin and Casey all right? "

Gunny nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am. Casey would like to talk to you though. "

Polly looked at John and motioned him over saying, "Of course. Put her on. "

Polly put the receiver out so she and John could both hear her. Casey said, "Hi, Mom. Is Elizabeth mad at us? Doesn't she like us anymore? "

Polly swallowed hard as John answered, "Hi, honey. Of course she likes you guys. She loves you. But she's just a little sad right now. "

Robin got on just then. "Hi, Major. Because of our dad, right? "

John nodded, "Yeah. But that's why your mom and I are here in Oceanside. We think she might be trying to get here and we're here to bring her home. But I don't want you guys to worry, okay? Everything's gonna be fine. "

Robin smiled a little. "Okay. I'll tell Casey that. And Major? "

John said, "Yes, Robin? "

Robin said, " Tell Elizabeth that we miss Dad too, but we don't mind if you're taking care of us now because we want Mom to be happy and we thought she did too. "

Polly turned away from the phone in tears and John cleared his throat saying, "Ahem. Thanks, sweetheart. Uh, can you put Gunny back on? "

Robin handed the phone to Gunny.

Gunny said, "Yes sir? "

John said, "Let me talk to Eugene, please. "

Gunny said, "Certainly, sir. "

A moment later, Eugene got on. "Sir, I want to apologize again for this! I really had no idea-."

John said, "Lieutenant! "

Eugene swallowed, "Yes, Major? "

John sighed. "It's all right. I know you were trying to help Elizabeth and that's what matters here. Just keep holding down the fort, all right? With any luck, we'll all be home in a few days. Carry on. "

Eugene sighed. "Yes, sir and thanks. Bye. "

John persuaded Polly to get some food in the old neighborhood and to talk to some of Elizabeth's former schoolmates who also had not seen her.

It was late when they got back to the inn and got ready for bed. As they settled in John said, "You know Poll, this is the first time as a new parent that I've been really scared. I don't know what I'm gonna say when I see her. "

Polly settled in his arms nodding. "I know. Those girls have done regular things that have driven me crazy but not like this. We'll figure it out when we see her. Let's just try and sleep. "

John laid there after Polly had fallen asleep and thought how many Marine maneuvers he'd been through and how difficult they had been. But now he was faced with a new wife and three new stepchildren, one of whom wanted nothing to do with him. Would he manage to hurdle this obstacle and keep the family intact?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Together At Peace

Chapter 4

The next morning at the Oceanside Inn, John and Polly got up and dressed and Polly said, "John, I've decided to go alone to the cemetery. Only because Elizabeth is fragile right now. Besides, she may run off again to some other place and we'd never see her again. I don't want that, do you? "

John sighed and kissed her. "Yeah, maybe you're right Poll. But shouldn't I at least try to talk to her anyway? We-We can't go on like this. "

Polly nodded. "Okay. Tell you what. I'll go to the cemetery and talk to her and tell her that you're here as well but whatever happens after this, we will all be going home to Virginia together to work this out. Sound like a plan? "

John shrugged. "Since this is a new maneuver for me I guess I have no choice. I just didn't think she hated me this much. "

Polly went to his arms and said, "Honey, she doesn't hate you,but she's missing Sandy a lot more right now and I think she's mixed up. It'll be okay. I promise. "

As Polly later pulled into the Oceanside cemetery where her late husband Sanderson Cooper was buried, she sighed deeply and parked.

Getting out, she looked around at the peaceful surroundings. Then she saw through a row of trees on the other side of the hill, her daughter Elizabeth Cooper at Sandy's gravesite and breathed a sigh of relief!

Walking slowly towards the area she swallowed hard,not knowing what to say to her eldest child.

But somehow, Elizabeth knew she was there and said softly, "Hi, Mom."

They went to each other's arms and cried and finally, Polly cupped Elizabeth's face and said, "What in God's name were you thinking about?! We were worried sick! "

Elizabeth then pulled away forlornly and wiped her eyes saying, "Yeah. maybe you and the girls but the Major? Not so much! "

Polly was stunned! "Are you kidding?! That man would move heaven and earth for all of us and you know it! How dare you think otherwise, young lady!"

Elizabeth wept openly and said, "Mom! You let Dad go too easily! He was our whole world and you just dismissed him when the Major came into our lives! "

Polly shook her head. "Honey, you know that isn't true! I loved your father with all my heart and I always will! But I knew he'd want me to be happy just as I would if something had happened to me. Look, can you honestly tell me you would've been happy with a new stepmother? "

When Elizabeth didn't answer right away, Polly knew. "Elizabeth Sandra Cooper, I believe you would've been this way with your dad had the situation been different. Sweetheart, I didn't go looking for anyone the year after. It just happened! That's how love is, honey. "

Polly put her arms around her daughter and said, "We had a long talk after your dad died, remember? I told you girls that someday I may meet someone but that I would always put you first before proceding with anything. I also remember that after you met with the Major and it didn't go well, he didn't turn tail and run, did he? "

Elizabeth leaned on her mother and said, "No, but-. "

Then a voice spoke saying, "I remember you all nodding to your mom when I came back to plead my case again to marry her. Elizabeth, I'm not a fool here. I'm not ever gonna take your dad's place and you know it but honey, life has to go on. And I'm here to tell you that I love your mom and you girls and that's not gonna change just because we're not seeing eye to eye right now. "

Sighing, John MacGillis continued. " I still have a lot to learn about being a dad and I know that no matter who your mom wound up with you'd be disappointed,but I'm willing to bet that you're disappointing someone else here. Me? Nah, I don't have that kind of clout and not even your mom and sisters can do that. But your dad's here and I'll bet the moon and the stars that he's real disappointed in you right now. "

Stepping closer to her he said, "Elizabeth, Sandy wants nothing more than to see you girls grow up safe and loved and happy. He did what he could while he was on this earth with your mom, but now it's time for a new chapter to begin. Your dad isn't far away, honey. He's right in your hearts and that's where he's gonna stay and I'm here front and center and I'll be here whenever you wanna talk to me or yell at me or whatever. But know this... I'm never leaving this family until the good Lord takes me which hopefully won't be for a very, very long time so you best get used to that. "

Clearing his throat, he said to Polly, "I'll be in the car. "

Polly nodded and said, "Thank you, John. "

He left and Elizabeth sat down in front of her dad's grave as tears streamed down her face and she said softly, "Wow. "

Polly knelt down and stroked Elizabeth's hair and said, "Yeah. He doesn't pull any punches with anyone. Including people he loves. And he sure must love us a lot to go through that speech, huh? "

Elizabeth nodded and said clearing her throat, "Uh, Mom? Could you give Dad and me a minute here? I gotta talk to him. "

Polly hugged her and said gently, "Sure, sweetheart. But remember, you can come back and see your dad with your sisters anytime you want. But please don't ever run off and scare me like this again! I couldn't take it if anything happened to my girls, okay? "

Elizabeth nodded, wiping her face. "Okay, Mom. "

Polly got up slowly and looked down at her late husband's grave and blew a kiss to him. "Bye, honey. "

She walked away slowly and Elizabeth shook her head saying, "Dad, I guess you know what I'm gonna say here. I really thought no one got how I was feeling, but the Major.. wow. Anyway, I gotta go even though I don't want to. I'm sorry for doing all this but it just really got to me that the Major wanted to adopt us. I mean, he's an okay guy but I don't know. It's gonna take a while to get used to it. "

Getting up, she blew a kiss to him and said, "Bye, Dad. I'll love you forever. I'll bring Robin and Casey next time, I promise. "

She went to the car and got in the back seat and Polly said, "Where's your stuff, honey? "

Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "At the Y. I crashed there last night. Can we go home now? I'm really beat. "

John smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask, honey. Let's go home..."

The End


End file.
